


18th birthdays

by tumorpunk



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumorpunk/pseuds/tumorpunk
Summary: Sam celebrating his 18th birthday with Peter, getting really drunk and sleeping at Peter's house.





	18th birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite figured out how this platform works, also English isn't my fist language. please have mercy on me lmao

It was 3 am in the morning and they just got home. It was Sam's birthday and he wanted to celebrate it in a club, inclusive alcohol, by the way. Much people were invited, most of them already went home at midnight, because yes, they all had school the next day. Some ended up together kissing in a corner, some just came here to get drunk and...celebrate. of course. Sam turned 18, and it was a big event for him. Who wouldn't celebrate their 18th birthday though? Well, Danny probably would. Anyway, it was a great party. Wild. Peter had to stay with his boyfriend and take care of him, who knows what could've happened if he wouldn't. But now, the party was over and they walked home together...as far as you could consider it "walking". They were lucky aunt may wasn't home. She would have been very angry. Although, Peter and Sam were so drunk, they didnt even recognize her abscense. It's a miracle they even got in the house, yes, Peter had a key but he barely couldn't lock the door. Sam's arm over Peter's shoulder, they somehow got to move to the couch, all laughing and being drunk. Peter put on the TV, without reason, which Sam laughed about. There was a documentation about whales, but they didnt even look at it. They were suddenly really busy kissing each other. Sam stopped it, just to look at Peter's face and staring into his incredible eyes. He grinned, then led a "He's mine!" through the house and laughed. "Dumbass." Peter responded, going in for another kiss. "You're so drunk. "But you still want me?" "Actually, no." "Liar." "Yes." "I hate you." "You love me." "You look so...embarrassing with your ugly clothes." "Then take them off." A crazy hot looking smile went on Sam's face. Soon they were laying on the couch, just with pants on, kissing with not caring about anything else but each other lips and body. Until Peter heard the familiar sound of a locking door. He stopped immediately with what they were doing and tried to listen carefully. "Hey, why ' you stopping?" Sam said, disrespect in his voice. "Shhh!" Peter whispered and continued listening. "Shit, aunt may is coming home." he realized. "Shit." Sam agreed after a few seconds and they both tried to get up from the couch quickly which ended in insulting each other. "Put your clothes on! Hurry up!" As quick as possible, Peter and Sam managed to put their Hoodies on right before aunt may walked into the living room. "Peter! Hey Sam." "Hi."  Sam uttered. Peter smiled as nice and innocent as he could. They stood both there like they didn't care about the fact that they were standing in the living room, at 3 am in the morning, grinning like idiots as if nothing happened. "Why are you two still awake?" May asked, suspiciously. "Uhm..." Peter didn't know what to say. "We were...talking about..." Peter looked at Sam. "What...to cook." "Exactly." Peter talked back and pointed at Sam with his finger, then he visibly began to question his interjection really hard. "What is this smell?" She said confused and looked around. "Which smell?" Peter said with an innocent voice. "I don't anything smell here, too." Sam said with full self-assurance. Peter raised his eyebrows and nodded. May sighed. "Did you drink something?" "Nooo?" Peter responded and staggered on his legs. May sighed again. "Go brush your teeth and go to sleep. Wait, Sam, do your parents know you're sleeping here?" "They don't mind...otherwise I turned 18 today. I can do what I want now." He smiled. "Fine. Goodnight you two. Oh, and...maybe it'd be nice if you gave Sam his Hoodie back, Pete." Sam looked down at himself. Shit, they accidently put on each other's Hoodie. "Oh, yeah..." After May couldn't hear them anymore, they instantly began to insult each other. "You're such a dumbass, Sam..." "Excuse me, who didn't just tell me that she would come home soon?" Peter sighed and put his hands on his face. "She's right though. We should sleep, its school tomorrow." He yawned and went to the bathroom, while taking the Hoodie off his body. "I think the fuck not." Sam replied with a kind of seductive voice and walked behind him, not without visibly staring at him. Peter didn't care about him. He opened the bathroom door and grabbed his toothbrush. "C'mon, I didnt mean to stop kissing you." he said and hugged Peter from behind. "Yeah I know, actually me neither, Sam. But if you want to get through the day tomorrow, we should really go to bed. Here, take this." He handed him over another toothbrush. "Coward." Sam said, disappointed and put the toothbrush back in the box. "Fine, i'm going to bed." He rolled his Eyes and disappeared in Peter's bedroom. Peter just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't make the effort of giving Sam the toothbrush back and make sure that he brushes his teeth. He was his boyfriend, not his mother. Peter spit out the water, quickly washed his hair and then went to his bedroom too. There he saw Sam laying there, snuggled in his bedcover, sleeping like a baby. Peter smiled a little, after all the arguing he still loves Sam. The joy of having Sam, having this boy as his boyfriend came over him. He stepped towards Sam, carefully laid himself beside him and covered himself with his blanket too. He looked at Sam, sleeping so peacefully. He's cute when he sleeps, he thought, in complete contrast to his personality. He put his arm around Sam, who still had Peter's Hoodie on. He scratched through Sam's hair once, before he finally closed his eyes too.


End file.
